bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tatsuyuki Tokoname
|romaji = Tokoname Tatsuyuki |alias = |birthday = March 1 |age = 36 (First Appearance) 37 (Current) |gender = Male |height = 187 cm |weight = |hair = |eye = |bloodtype = |quirk = Unnamed Sliding Quirk |status = Alive |birthplace = |family = |occupation = Pro Hero Paranormal Liberation Front Adviser (#2 Adviser) |affiliation= Meta Liberation Army (Previously) Paranormal Liberation Front |teams =Carmine |fightingstyle = |debut = Chapter 219 |debutanime = |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = yes }} |Tokoname Tatsuyuki}}, also known as is a Pro Hero and a member of the Meta Liberation Army, later the Paranormal Liberation Front as one of the 2nd-ranked advisers in the Vanguard Action Intelligence Regiment: Carmine when the Meta Liberation Army and the League of Villains merged. Appearance Tatsuyuki is a reasonably tall, well-built man, possessing defined muscles and wide shoulders. He has a small, black eyes and a circular nose, as well as a prominently large, square jaw, and his mouth is notably high up on his face as a result. His hero costume consists of a purple, skin-tight bodysuit with black arrow-like markings across his chest, around his waist, and down the centre of his thighs. His knee-high boots share this theme, as they have arrow-shaped cavities down their shafts, and he also wears a matching black mask over the top of his head and eyes. On his hands, he wears elbow-length green gloves with golden scale patterns around the edges, and he also sports a short green scarf-like cape around his neck, a golden disc on the left of it to connect two aiguillettes around his torso. He completes his outfit with a thick black belt with a large buckle, five green circles and a golden rectangle set into the centre of it. Personality Tatsuyuki has an affable and chipper personality. He gives a hug to Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo while praising them for beating their first villains, before offering to clean up the mess of the fight. However, it is not known if that is really his true personality or just a façade, since he is a member of the Meta Liberation Army, which indicates that he is a follower of Destro's ideals, according to which the free use of Quirks is a basic human right. He is fiercely loyal to his superiors and for that part, he is strict with others on not showing proper etiquette. This was seen when he chastises Hawks on not notifying them and stating he was of higher rank only to back down when he is confronted by Skeptic. Synopsis Meta Liberation Army Arc Following Katsuki & Shoto's Hero Debut, All Might gets Slidin' Go to help mop up the incident. Slidin' Go instantly recognizes Katsuki Bakugo as the bad boy of U.A. High School. He's surprised to see the boys defeated all the villains and even collected evidence against the villains. Slidin' Go commends the boys with a hug and claims they'll be top Pro Heroes for sure. One of the villains' support item crumbles and Slidin' Go plays it off as black market items are cheap duds. When the League of Villains arrives in Deika City, they're taken by surprise when Slidin' Go arrives to escort them. He leads them into the city, claiming he's going to take them to the commander of the Meta Liberation Army. Spinner doesn't recognize him as a Pro Hero and Tomura Shigaraki realizes the city is basically a ghost town. Slidin' Go solutes using the signature pledge of the liberation army. He says Deika isn't usually his jurisdiction but the day of the Revival Celebration is an exception. Endeavor Agency Arc When Hawks arrives from a coffee run, Slidin' Go is quick to chastise him on not notifying his superiors and Hawks brings up it was a right of freedom, which the organization follows. Slidin' Go warns him for not showing him proper etiquette, stating he was of higher rank only to back down when he is confronted by Skeptic. Skeptic angrily tells him of where he truly stands in terms of rank and to not make a big deal, since he had devices to monitor Hawks. Paranormal Liberation War Arc One day, while patrolling the streets Slidin' Go notices no other Pros are around. Just as he wonders why none of the Heroes are active, he is captured by Death Arms and called out for his Paranormal Liberation Front allegiance. Abilities Quirk Unnamed Sliding Quirk: Tatsuyuki's Quirk allows him to smoothly slide across surfaces without resistance, increasing his speed. Trivia *Tatsuyuki's first name is composed of the kanji for and , and his last name contains and . *Tatsuyuki's favorite thing is reading. *Tatsuyuki also shares his birthday with Rumi Usagiyama. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Meta Liberation Army Category:Paranormal Liberation Front Category:Emitters Category:Villains